When mobile telephones were originally introduced years ago they were housed in a large housing assembly (referred to in common parlance as brick phones). The usefulness of these mobile telephones was rather limited because of their excessive size. Over time, mobile telephones were designed to be smaller in part, due to advances in battery technologies, surface mount components, housing assembly improvements, and related components. Today, mobile phones are very small, such that they fit within the palm of an adult hand.